Beautiful
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-One Shot, AU Post Hogwarts-/ Hermione is feeling a little insecure. A rarely seen snippet of her life.


**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** This is what came from a plot bunny that popped into my head, and wouldn't go away. It's kind of inspired by the song, "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. However, it is not a songfic. Repeat, not a songfic. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Beautiful

* * *

**

She slipped out of his pale arms, in the early hours of the morning, making sure not to wake him. Donning her robe, she walked out of the room, the soft, plush carpet muffling the sound of her feet, as she made her way to the nearest bathroom. Her intent was to take a shower. But as soon as she entered the room, she found that three of the walls were adorned in mirrors.

Immediately, she was conscientious of her features. She slowly placed a hand to her face, studying it, as she walked towards one of the mirrors.

Her eyes were set too far apart, and her ears stuck out a little more than she would have liked. Her upper lip was barely even there, and her nose was way too large for her face. Her eyebrows were a bit thicker than average, and her hair was still as bushy as ever. She thought her eyes were a muddy brown and wished for a prettier colour. She also felt immensly fat and bloated.

In her own opinion, she was as ugly as it was possible to be.

She always wondered why he had chosen her. Why not one of those other girls who vied for his affections? They were more beautiful than she. At least, she believed so.

And when she thought about it, it made her quite depressed.

That was how he found her, with tears were streaming down her face. He took her into his arms, attempting to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, hearing her sniffle.

"I'm fat!" she wailed.

He sighed, an amused smirk flirting with his lips. "You aren't fat, Hermione," came his reply, happiness bringing warmth to his eyes. "You're pregnant."

She sniffled again. "I know. But I _feel_ fat."

This time he laughed, and she jabbed his shoulder, clearly miffed with his reaction.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his laughter fading.

"Hmph..." she retorted, her tears slowly ebbing.

He pulled her closer, placing a possessive hand on her rounded belly.

"Twins," he said, out of the blue. He appeared extremely pleased and proud, which brought a small smile to Hermione's lips.

"I know." she replied, hesistantly leaving the comfort of his arms.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. That's what I came here for."

"I'll help you."

"That would be nice."

After a soothing, hot shower that was longer than she had intended, they walked back to their bedroom, where he insisted that she take a nap. But she simply couldn't. Even though he had comforted her, the questions were still flooding her mind. In her heart, she knew that the only way they would be resolved was if they were asked. So that was what she did.

"Why did you choose me?"

"What?" He looked rather bewildered.

"Why me? Why not one of those other girls?"

He sat down on the bed, next to her.

"Hermione, where is all this rubbish coming from?"

"They were prettier, weren't they?"

He cupped her cheek in his hand, caressing it with his thumb. "No Hermione, they weren't. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out. Beautiful in your own way, even. You have something they'll never have."

She started to cry again.

"Shh," he soothed, taking her into his arms once more. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she murmured, through her tears. "You said everything right." She embraced him tightly, causing him to smile a genuine smile.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy," he whispered, into her ear.

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," she whispered back, as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**_-FIN-_**

**A/N:** You probably realized it's post-Hogwarts, and that this was a D/Hr one-shot. What else were you expecting? **;P** Anyway, let me know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Much thanks to Q-BriarXJade-Q and LuthienSunStar for beta-ing. :)


End file.
